


Pay attention to me!

by Jack36



Series: Of the stars, the moon, and Honoka. [6]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Distractions, F/F, Kisses, aqours are mentioned, two drabbles in one story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack36/pseuds/Jack36
Summary: Two times were Umi and Honoka had to retort to aggressiveness to have their partner's attention.





	Pay attention to me!

1.Meanie.

“Umi-chan!”

No answer.

“Umi-chan!”

Still no answer, and Honoka pouted. Umi invited her to spend the night, but, right now, the gingerhead was being ignored, as Umi said she wanted to finish to study a chapter for her upcoming entry tests. And she actually was, staring at the laptop in front of her eyes. For the past two hours. At first, Honoka kept herself busy reading a book she found around her girlfriend’s room, but it was a schoolbook, so it quickly bored her. She went to make tea for the both of them, and Umi barely aknowledged it, as her cup laid untouched beside the mousepad the girl was using.

“Umi-chan.” Honoka said, more sternly now, but Umi still ignored her.

This time, Honoka took the matter in her own hands. She walked behind Umi, and gently wrapped her arms around her neck, moving the silky blue hair out of the way, and pressed her lips to the now exposed neck, earning a jolt and a surprised squeak from the bluenette.

“Ho-Honoka?” Called Umi, her voice slightly higher than usual.

Honoka pressed her lips on Umi’s neck again, with a loud smack, then she moved her mouth to Umi’s right ear and whispered “Stop ignoring me” and pouted again.

The bluenette glanced at the time on her screen, and gasped in surprise. 

“Honoka, I’m so sorry!” She said, trying to face the gingerhead. “I didn’t notice the passing of time.” 

Honoka didn’t say a word, but started peppering the bluenette’s cheek with kisses, trailing down to the side of her mouth, but never reaching it, then the trail of kisses went back up to the cheek and down to the back of the neck, than back up to the other cheek, and down to the side of the mouth, again, failing to properly kiss it.

“Umi-chan is a meanie.” Honoka finally said.

“I’m sorry, Honoka, what can I do to make it up to you?” Umi was genuinely concerned for it, from her tone of voice.

Honoka giggled, and left her spot on the bluenette’s neck.

“I don’t know, just kiss me.” She said, and Umi quickly closed her laptop and gladly pressed her lips on Honoka’s.

 

* * *

2.Only Umi.

“Hey, Umi-chan, aren’t they great?” Said Honoka, looking at the tv screen.

Umi didn’t know she could get this jealous, much less of a bunch of people not her nor Honoka ever met. Ever since this idol group, Aqours were called, participated in Love Live, Honoka had been completely absorbed in them. And that didn’t sit right with her. She wanted her girlfriend’s attention back.

“Mmh.” She mumbled. Then on screed she saw something familiar.

“Honoka?” She called.

“Yes, Umi-chan?”

“Didn’t we see this performance already?” Umi remembered clearly the part where the blue haired girl, Kanan, if she remembered correctly, ditched both her usual hugging partners in her introductions, and hugged Chika, the leader.

“Yes! I recorded it last time, and I loved it so much I wanted to rewatch it.” Said Honoka, and Umi didn’t even have to look at her girlfriend’s face to see the sheepish smile. 

“Did you really had to do it tonight?” Umi asked, with a pout, looking at the gingerhead, who didn’t take her eyes off from the screen, and answered: “Every time is a good time!” with a smile.

“Is that so?..” Umi wondered, in a lower tone, and Honoka didn’t answer.

Umi nodded to herself, and shifted on the couch, putting herself on all fours, then moved slowly towards her unsuspecting girlfriend, then, suddenly, she moved her hand to push Honoka down on her back, and “walked” up over her body, diving right down on her lips, killing the surprised squeal that was coming down. “You shouldn’t ignore me. So, from now on, I’ll do to you everything I want.” She said, with a sultry, seductive tone. Honoka visibly gulped, and Umi took the remote and switched the TV off, before landing her hands on her girlfriend’s chest. No Aqours tonight, only Umi.

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt filling from tumblr! thanks Oumiyuki for the asks!


End file.
